Entities, from large organizations to individuals, have implemented computer networks at varying sizes and levels of security. Typically, computer networks have allowed entities to connect digital devices and to allow digital devices to share images, files, video, streaming content, and other data. with one another.
Many computer networks have transitioned from using platform-specific protocols toward using general network-addressing protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Under general network-addressing protocols, devices are assigned unique network addresses used to identify their locations on the network. The location can in turn be used to identify the device as a source or destination of network traffic, and can be appended to a portion of traffic to and from the device. In various systems, the unique network address of a device is typically either statically or dynamically assigned to the device.
In many situations, user devices are used to access remote network services that are not locally accessible, but rather, are accessible through a network connection. It would be desirable to manage such access and related communications without overutilizing hardware and/or other attributes of network access devices.